Some genetic diseases are caused by haploinsufficiency, in which there is only one functional copy of a gene and that single copy does not produce enough of the gene product. For example, this can be caused by hemizygous deletions, in which one copy of the gene is lost. Other genetic diseases are caused by mutations which alter the gene product, so that it possesses only partial function.